


Come Back to Me

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: After Percy helps defeat the Colossus Neronis, he pulls Y/N away from her father to talk to her. Apollo catches them making out.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Kudos: 32





	Come Back to Me

Y/N was grateful to have a moment alone with her boyfriend. She was glad to be willingly helping her father, Apollo, while he was stuck in mortal form, but he was even more overbearing when Percy showed up to camp. "Sorry about that, he's been like that all week."

"Isn't Apollo always like that?" Percy rolled his eyes. He wasn't the biggest fan of the God, but then again, who was? It was different for Y/N, though, having seen a completely different side of him than before. 

"I suppose," she laughed. "It's just been hard for him, but either way you didn't pull me away so we could talk about dear old dad, so what's up?"

"I have to go home," Percy started. Y/N decided to go back to camp with Apollo and Meg to make sure they were okay and stayed for the week. Percy, on the other hand, had to study for the entrance exams so they could go to New Rome University together in the fall. "Are you coming back with me, or are you staying here?"

She thought about it for a moment, resting her head on Percy's shoulder. "I need to stay and help. Part of me knows that I'm needed on his next quest." 

"The other part?"

"Wants to go back to New York with you." Y/N smiled sadly. Quests were always dangerous, and there was always a high chance that a demigod wouldn't survive. The two of them knew that, but it still made them nervous. 

"Promise me something," Percy got Y/N to look at him. "Come back to me."

"Percy, I can't-"

" _Please_." Percy cupped her cheek. "I can't lose you. This week was hard enough."

Y/N's diverted her eyes from his worried ones, conflicted. She knew that making unrealistic promises usually brought misfortune, but both of them were scared. "I promise."

The demigod brought his girlfriend closer to him and captured her lips in his. Y/N wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and savouring the moment. They continued making out until someone interrupted them by clearing their throat. 

Apollo – or rather, Lester – stood there, smiling awkwardly. "Oh! Uh... Dad! I was just telling Percy that I'll be joining you on the Quest."

"Really?" The former God cocked an eyebrow. "From what I witnessed there wasn't much talking."

"Dear lord." Y/N covered her face in her hands, trying to hide the embarrassment as Apollo continued to tease her. "Oh my god, Dad stop."

"What? Isn't it my job to embarrass you?" Feigning innocence, Apollo tried to hide the grin threatening to form on his face. 

"I should get going," Percy chuckled. He called for Mrs. O'Leary, who came bounding towards them immediately. "I'll see you soon, Love."

With one last kiss, Percy hopped onto the back of the hellhound, and Y/N watched as he was whisked away into the water. 

"Teasing aside, Y/N," Apollo said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You two are good together. I'll make sure you get back to him."

"Thank you, Dad." The two of them walked back to dinner in silence. Apollo's words reassured Y/N. He may not be a God anymore, but somehow she knew he would find a way to keep his promise. She would survive this and be right by Percy's side once again.


End file.
